Memory drained
by victiniphantom
Summary: One night after an 'incouter' with Danny parents while Danny was in ghost form he gets shocked and looses his memory, and with an army of ghosts rising up how will this young halfa survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I k ow I have been posting a lot lately but I just want to get a few of my ideas up so here is another story I hope you will like.**

* * *

Maddie's POV

After jack and I just finished our latest weapon to hunt down that ghost called Danny Phantom we decided to go on an all night stack out to see what we can find out about him.

That's how it all started out until things turned for the worst. First we did find out more about Danny Phantom, but it wasn't the information that we wanted to find out.

Let me just start from the beginning.

* * *

_Jack and I were so pumped to go out to do this. We took all the proper preparations. We did that by putting Jazz in-charge because se was a very responsible 16 year old. _

_Then we waited and waited and waited by the Nasty burger first for 2 hours the we gave up there so we went to the school and waited 2 more hours then finally we went to the park and after waiting 1:30 hours we finally saw him Danny Phantom._

_He was fighting some other ghost that looked kind of like a robot. Of corse being a ghost hunter and all I have seen him before. I can' really his name at the monument but I think it starts with an S._

_After watching this battle for about 2 minutes Jack got inpatient and charged after those two ghosts screaming about ripping them apart molecule by molecule._

_Just then when I saw the ghost boy look at us I witnesses a sign of surprise which kind of shocked me, but the thing that shocked me the most was him mouthing the words mom and dad._

_Finally when Jack got there Phantom had sucked the other ghost into what appears to be one of OUR thermos that I believed didn't work. The first thing that cam to my mind was how did he get one of those because if he came into our house and stole it our alarms would of gone off._

_I quickly shook that topic off for now, and charged up to him wearing the Fenton Ghost gonlets the one with out claws. I grabbed him by the leg and slammed him into the ground leaving a very messy indentation in it. While he was down I said to_ Jack. Honey can you please grab me the ghost net. The shock one or the normal one. Jack screamed. The shock one please. I said quietly. Ok honey. He hollered._ Man sometimes can Jack be any louder?_

_In a matter of seconds he was back with the net. I took it from him because he can do a whole lot of damage even with just a net. I the tied Phantom into it firmly so he couldn't escape. _

_That net was designed to also take away ghost powers as even if he tried he couldn't escape. Only Jack or I could remove it. We wouldn't want Danny or Jazz messing with him._

_As it shocked him he screamed in pain which also surprised me because I thought ghost couldn't fell pain. Man Phantom is a really weird ghost._

_It then appeared that Phantom was waking up from that first shock and said._ Isn't past your bedtime. Do you know what time it is out here.

I said. I could say the same to you now not talking back or I will shock you again._ I felt pretty confident about what I said until I heard what he said next._

Yeah right, if you want answers which I know you probably do then I wouldn't do that.

_I was beyond mad at what he said so I shocked him. Then the next moment changed my life forever. Two blue rings appeared around his waist and changed him from Danny Phantom to my son Danny Fenton._

_I was speechless way what I saw that the only word that came out of my mouth was..._

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it. I love reveled fics. so here you go. I am not going to of tithe next chapter until I have quite a few reviews so post away. Oh and I tried to work on my spelling and grammar some so I hope it was ok sorry if it wasn't. Just don't forget to review.**

**_-tini_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is the next chapter of Stalked, so hope you like it. Sorry this one is so short the next one will be longer.

KEY: HEY: talking HEY: thinking

Maddies POV

I can't believe it my son is the Ghost boy! I have been trying to catch him all this time and hurt him. How can I forgive myself for what I have done.

Well after the incident in the park we took him home and laid him down on the couch and waited for him to wake-up.

When he dose he is in for a huge explanation. I still don't even think how a human can have ghost powers. They can earthier be alive or dead nothing in the middle.

Jack and I sat there until he will wake up even if that means waiting all night, because the first thing he does when he wakes up is to give us and expiation.

In only a few hours Danny woke up. He seemed to be a bit dizzy. I wasn't really surprised because that net wasn't meant for humans.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Home," Jack said back.

"We have a few questions for you Danny,' I asked trying to be suspious.

"Ok lay them on me," He asked .

He probably lost his memory from that blast. I don't know how much, but that isn't the problem right now.

"How are you related to Danny Phantom?" I asked him.

Hopefully he won't lie, and just tell him the truth. That was just not like him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," He said.

"Really Danny just stop lying," Jack said.

"I am not. I have no idea who or what you are talking about," Danny said.

"Really you have no idea who we are talking about. What do you do all day stay in your room all day not even looking out the window, getting on the computer, or watching TV?" Jack asked.

"No, it is just the last time I remember was that Sam and Tucker were over and you were showing off the newly built Ghost portal, and FYI ghosts don't exist," Danny said.

"Jack honey I think he is telling the truth," I said.

"Yeah I am I have no idea what you are talking about. Really Danny Phantom that is the best you can do?" Danny said.

"I think he has amnesia he doesn't remember anything from the past 6 months." I said to jack quietly.

"Sorry about that Danny-boy how about you go upstairs and get some rest?" Jack asked.

"Ok good-night guys," Danny said as he was walking up the stairs to go to bed.

"Jack we need to lay low until Danny get his memory back, so until he lets just not bring up ghosts until then. That also means no inventing," I told Jack

"Fine," He said back.

Sorry it was so short it will be longer next time. Hoped you guys liked it. Please review.

-tini


	3. School

**Hey I am back. Hope you like the next chapter**

* * *

KEY HEY: talking _HEY_:thinking

* * *

Danny's POV

_I awoke to find myself in my bed, and I just remembered that todaywas the first day of high school. *Darn* I I didn't really cared how I looked, so I just threw on a normal tee-shirt and some jeans. I didn't bother about my hair, and I went downstairs._

"Hey Danny-boy how are you doing today?" My dad asked.

"Fine...why?" I asked.

"No reason honey we just wanted to make sure," my mom asked.

_I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a pice of tost and headed out the door. After I took a bite out of the toast notice it was shaped like my dad's face.*Yuck* Iquickly threw it in the nearest trashcan. _

_I then saw Sam and Tucker turning the corrner, so I ran to catch up with my two best friends. I was surprised when I didn't even break a sweat, and I had to run four blocks just to catch up to them. I quickly took thatoff my mind and thought I just must of had a good nights sleep._

"Hey guys, ready for the first day of high school?" I asked cherrfully.

"It is not the first day of high school dude it is in the middle of the year," Tucker said.

"Yeah Danny, is something up?" Sam asked.

"No, noting is up, and what do you mean it is not the first day of high school. Last thing I remember was the day you guys came over yesterday, and that my parents have almost finished the ghost portal." I said.

"Wow, man I think you have lostyour memory, did you do it last night doing you know what?" Tucker asked.

"What did I do last night that I could lose my memory from!" I asked.

"Nothing, You'll find out soon enough, and when you do immdelty come and get us. YOu couldn't handle it in with your condition," Sam said while ebowing Tucker in the stomich.

"I still don't know what you guys are talking about, but ok if I will fine out SOON," I said.

"Yeah, maybe even seven times today," Tucker said with another elbow in the stomich by Sam.

_The rest of the way to school we stayed pretty much quite except this one time when Sam wishpered something to Tucker. It sounded a lot like Sam telling Tucker not to talk about that again and that they would handle it until I got my memory back. Again I was suprised, but this time is that I could hear them when they were wishpering. _

_We finally got to school. Sam told me to stay with her today and she would help me out, and Tucker said somethind about love led me to my locker on to be met by a blond haired kid about six inches taller than me. He had a very rough buzz cut, wore a football jersey and was followed around by a hudge group of students. Many ofthem also wearing football jerseys._

"Morning FEN-TURD. It is time for your daily beating," The kid said.

"Not today Dash, Danny lost his memory yesterday, and he really isn't in the mood," Sam said.

"Oh then I guess he just has to meet me again," the kid that now I know his name is Dash said.

_Dash then grabbed the collor of my shirt and tried to slam me into a locker, but I blocked it with my arms. Man did that hurt. I then jumpped out from his grip which left him kind of shocked. _

"I don't want to fight. I just found out this morning that I lost my memory, and for another reason I don't want to get beat up or slammed ointo lockers," I said.

"Too bad Fen-turd," Dash said.

_With that once again he grabbed me by my collor and this time actully slammed me into the locker and closed the door. I then heard them walking away laughing. Man if only I could show him how this feels. Sam then opened the locker and I was once again in the halls_.

"Sorry about that Danny," Sam said.

"It is fine, I just don't hope it dosen't happen that often," I said.

"Sorry once again. It happeneds almost every class. Speaking of class lets go," Sam said.

_Whith that we started walking down the halls. Sam said earlier that I first have English, then math, Biology, Lunch, Literchure, PE, and then History. We almost got to class when I started to feel reaaly cold untill I could see my breath._

"Man, I wish they would turn up the heat I can see my breath in here," I said.

"Did you say you could see your breath," Sam said worridly.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"No reason, just run and hide, and don't come out until I say so!" Sam said.

"What about class," I said.

"JUST GO!" Sam yelled.

_With that I heard screaming from the other side of the building.*Ok I am not going that way.* I started to run for the jainters until I heard a voice saying, "Where are you Ghost Child I know you are here." *OK not that away eaither* _

_I looked around for a hiding place, nothing. *Darn* The only thing I could see was lockers. It was better that nothing._

_I started to clime iside of it when I turned around and there was a nine foot robot floating._

"Ah there you are Ghost Child your pelt will be mine," The robot said.

* * *

**Ok there it is. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Sorry it was short too the next one will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME PLEASE!**

_**-tini **_


End file.
